Adult Supervision Required
by Pixieblade
Summary: For SpringKink: UkokuxKoumyou: Toys, "I can give you what you need."


**Title:** Adult Supervision Required  
**Author:** Pixie-blade  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word count:** 1,209  
**Prompt:** 6/14/09; Saiyuki; Ukoku/Koumyou, Toys-"I can give you what you need."

He glared slightly at the offending paper airplane-bright orange against washed out pale blue sky.

"I don't need to distract myself with meaningless children's toys. It's like those sutra's you all kept trying to shove down my throat," Ukoku sidled closer to the older man, lightly fingering his platinum blonde lengths, drawing them towards his mouth and molesting their finely clipped ends with his tongue, "their point was teaching one how to focus…I think you'll agree I have so much focus it's veritably _dripping_ from me."

"Oh most probably, but the thing about toys is, they can do nothing without first being played with, otherwise they are just pieces of wood and paper. And I must say Ukoku, for all your knowledge and focus…you fail horribly at knowing how to play well with others." Koumyou sat back and shrugged lightly, his ever present half smile burned Ukoku's corneas with its brightness.

_He was playing with him like he played with the airplanes!_ This verbal fencing, he could fight back, he might even win against the other man; no, he probably would, only to realize later he hadn't won at all, just upped the ante in their little chess match. Fine then, if Koumyou wanted to play, he'd show him just how well he '_played with others_.'

Koumyou's eyes danced behind his smile. The raven like man beside him was still so young; he hadn't realized yet that this was exactly where he'd been going with his thoughts. All the way back to a week ago when he first indulged the boy-man with his philosophy on child-rearing techniques and encouraging playing with toys in young children. Koriyuu had just turned six. He hadn't known how to break it to the man that his beautiful golden haired angel didn't like playing with toys either. So he lied.

It wasn't a very enlightened thing to do he admitted, but it served as an important lesson, and it was funnier than hell to watch as the young man fought a six-year old for his affections. He leaned back into the hard line of the man's chest, the angular lines of ribs and jutting hip bones uncomfortable until Ukoku relaxed, his body curling over and around the blonde.

Whispering against the shell of his ear Ukoku purred softly, "Why waste our time with children's toys, Koumyou? I can give you what you _really_ need, not these…triflings."

Koumyou smiled benignly and _hmmed_ deep in his chest. It wasn't acquiescing, it wasn't a denial. It was just how they were. Ukoku prodded, Koumyou played the fool and turned the man upside down and inside out all the while making the black haired man think he was doing it himself. His own controlling nature hidden beneath still waters.

He didn't need to act this way with his _son_. Koriyuu understood his need deeply and intuitively. He played the dutiful son to the point where he was picked on by others, but there was steel in him that pulled the world around them into a balance with the boy. He was a tether to this world that required very little observation. He was the bedrock for Koumyou's soul when Ukoku swept into his life like the raging waters of a flood and tried to pull him under.

It wasn't a malicious sort of tearing the man did, either bodily or psychologically; it was just like the raw power of nature and no man can control a storm. So he rode it out, figuratively and literally. Truth be told, he didn't really care if his partner was male or female, or if there was a partner at all, he just went with the flow most of the time, if an interest was shown and he felt that stirring in his gut he accepted with a pleasant smile and hooded eyes. If not…well, oil was always available in a temple.

But the young man beside him was not just some one night stand. He was a raging current that constantly lapped at the shore line, attempted to bring it under the river's control by beating at it until the ground caved in and fell away into the black swirling waters. However Koumyou was not just flighty sand, he was a rocky surface underneath all that wispiness and it confused and enraged the river when he would not bend and break under its will.

Ukoku slipped a hand between the thin layers of Koumyou's robe and lightly stroked along the surface he found hot and already slightly damp. It frustrated him when Koumyou got like this, all introspective and boring. He preferred the hot nights, the ones where their bodies wound around each others like twisting vines and their flesh burned and slid and filled to the point of pain, the pleasure building until he couldn't think anymore, couldn't see or hear, until he could only feel and taste. All that sandalwood and tobacco, the oil and rosewater…Koumyou's scent and taste and salty, sweetness that clung to his lips and body as they joined over and over again. Until only the blissful embrace of sleep cradled them together in the night.

Or day. He preferred those actually. The trembles that ran through them when someone came to close to their rooms, or closets, or wherever they happened to be when the feeling would wash over them, palpable on the air, in their breath and their looks. The very feel of the room shifted and he knew instinctively that the moment they were alone he wouldn't be able to stop touching him. A horny high schooler could have done better than the two of them.

There was a slight hitch in Koumyou's breathing as his nail slipped into the slit, a low moan when it slid all the way down to the base, a sharp pain against heated flesh and then lower, until he pushed in and he felt the shudder. He pushed and pulled, the rhythm of his own breathing matching that of the slippery digit worming its way as deep inside as he could. And when that didn't satisfy him he added another, and another until in his frustration he pulled out completely and took him like he'd wanted in the first place.

Koumyou shuddered under the heavier weight and tried to remain calm, serene, but it was hard. Oh so hard to ignore the pleasure of the raging river pounding against him, crashing so hard it shook the bedrock of his heart and made him cry out in delicious agony. For once he thought maybe the world could give just a little and shifted his mentality, brought forth molten fire and switched their positions, the land jutting into the sea, filling it and taking back it's place as master.

And the sea shuddered.

Eventually the sea and land came to an agreement and then there was peace, but every once in a while there were explosions of fire and heat, and both the sea and land shook and those were good days.

Koumyou looked over at Ukoku's listless form and smiled. Yes, those were good days.

Fin.


End file.
